


Someone Extraordinary

by KatTheIndigoWolf



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, F/F, Feelings Realization, Heartbreak, Inner Dialogue, Internal Monologue, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheIndigoWolf/pseuds/KatTheIndigoWolf
Summary: "Amity, it's okay. What if I went to Grom with you instead?""Really?" The way Amity smiled, those golden eyes filled with hope, shattered Luz's heart.Pull it together, Luz. She felt tears prickle at the edge of her eyes, but she masked it with a smile."That's what friends do."A short Luz character study based on the Grom dance scene.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Someone Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I hope you all are doing well in these dire times. This is a short drabble/character study based off the Grom dance scene. This was based off a Tumblr post I saw of the analysis of said scene. I also think Luz has feelings for Amity but she had other things like Eda's curse to worry about, so she put them on the back burner. Anyways, enjoy the fic!

The monster loomed over them. Inky black hands reached out and snatched Amity into the air. Luz cried out, the only thing she could do, as she was powerless as Grom held Amity in its clutches. The monster started to shift, becoming smaller, more human shaped. The fear of the monster consuming Amity ebbed away as confusion took its place. She couldn't distinguish the figure in the dark, but the way Amity was acting, it was someone important to her. 

Her heart twinged, and as the confusion trickled in with this newfound heartache she wanted to speak. 

"Who is that?" Was all that she could say as the figure Grom took reached into Amity's pocket. Luz saw the note Amity had earlier in the monster's hands.

Rip….

The note fluttered to the ground, as Grom receded away. Luz found herself moving forward. She saw Amity clutch the hem of her skirt before picking up half of the note and clutching it for dear life against her chest. Luz looked down at the ground where the other half of the note laying in a tattered mess. Part of her suspected what it was, but as she picked it up with trembling hands and unfolded the flower perfume scented pink paper, her heart dropped.

Will you go to Grom with me?  
,Amity

She had to say something, anything to comfort the girl in front of her. Yet, as she looked at the note again, she felt as if she were being stabbed in the heart. Still she found it in herself to speak.

"You were afraid of getting rejected," Luz said as she kept the shaking in her voice under control. "Amity, it's okay. What if I went to Grom with you instead?"

"Really?" The way Amity smiled, those golden eyes filled with hope, shattered Luz's heart. 

Pull it together, Luz. She felt tears prickle at the edge of her eyes, but she masked it with a smile.

"That's what friends do."

That was all she ever was going to be in her eyes wasn't it? Just a friend. Maybe that was why when Luz got home, she tossed away her tiara. It was a painful reminder that would smirk at her every time she would look into those pink jewels that adorned it. Sure, she wasn't able to face her mother knowing the truth, but that she could live with. 

As she made her way up the stairs to her room, she thought of her dance with Amity. Imagining someone else taking her place in that magical duel snipped away at her fragile heartstrings. Each fiber of her being was being cut away by the Fates as the thought of Amity dancing with someone else consumed her mind. All that was left for Luz that night was a heart of shattered glass. As she stared out at the Boiling Sea, she wondered what the person Amity wanted to ask was like.

"I bet they're more than I could ever be," Luz said to herself. "After all, she probably wants someone who's extraordinary. Not me, some nobody who's trying to be ordinary."


End file.
